


Villain for the Right Reasons

by midge1



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, I don't know what I'm doing, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SuperSidesVerse, Superhero Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Superhero Logic | Logan Sanders, Superhero Morality | Patton Sanders, Supervillain Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Supervillain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Supervillain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, there probably should be way more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midge1/pseuds/midge1
Summary: Roman has fallen head-over-heels into the villain world with his brother by his side and crush as his backup. He wouldn't give it up for the world. But what happens when they damage the public highschool a bit too much and the local superheroes are sent to their private school?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Villain for the Right Reasons

Roman gazed out the window at the scenery flashing by. His earbuds pumped music into his ears, but he wasn’t paying attention. His brother was chattering to their driver about something to do with his newest piece of art. His twin could always manage to talk his way out of anything, and today it was questions about his homework. 

He paused his music and shoved his phone into his pocket as they approached the sprawling grounds of their high school. He sighed as he straightened his tie in preparation for the long day. His brother poked him in the side with a goofy grin on his face.

“Why the long face, bro? You get to go hang out with your posse after the long summer break! Surely there’s plenty of new gossip.” Roman forced a smile onto his face. His brother meant well, after all.

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” His tone wasn’t exactly the most convincing. “How is Dee doing? Surely he misses my wonderful face.” His brother took the bait and didn’t seem to notice anything off. 

“As if, baby bro. You know he’s seen you with one of your hideous face masks, he’ll never be able to forget about that.” Roman choked out a laugh. 

“Believe me, I know.” He was able to grab his backpack and dive out of the limo before he had to say anything else. He didn’t see the smile slip off his brother’s face.

The front of their school was grand, with huge pillars and a flight of stairs leading up to the main doors. He managed to make it past the front office before he was found by one of his ‘friends’. His shoulders slumped as he heard the incoming high pitched squeal.

“Ohmygod Roman, it’s so great to see you again! I can’t believe that we’re juniors! And did you hear that Missy and Pranks broke up? It’s crazy, we all thought they would be together forever. High school sweethearts, y’know? And also did anyone tell you that-” He tuned out her chattering as he kept walking to his locker from last year. Thankfully it was in the same place as last year, right near the cafeteria. His homeroom and schedule would be in there. He would just have to make it. 

Erica was his source of information. She knew all of the gossip. He also knew that she, and most of his ‘friends’, really only hung out with him because of his family. And the fact that his twin brother only really talked with Dee, so he was the next logical choice to suck up to. Plus she was also there to pick up any dirt she could from one of the richest kids in their fancy prep school. Happens when you’re the daughter of one of the city’s most affluent reporters. He had learned long ago that he couldn’t trust anyone, save his brother and Dee. Even they were sketchy sometimes.

He finally arrived at his locker after what seemed like an eternity while Erica was still chattering away at his side. By now she had moved onto the latest superhero news. According to her, the duo Somnolence and Emote were going to be leaving the city in the protection of their sidekicks while they were leaving for six months or so. Roman's ears pricked up at that piece of information.

Apparently, they were pretty vague during the press conference on the reasons behind their absence. Thoughts started racing in his head but then were interrupted by her shrill voice once more.

“I bet this is just a ploy to draw those nasty villains out! They wouldn’t just up and leave for no reason. Who’s gonna protect the city?” Roman furrowed his eyebrows.

“What about Shadow and Sunshine? Didn’t you say they were going to be staying?” Erica seemed taken aback that he had actually interrupted one of her tangents.

“Uh, they’re like, our age. How could you expect them to go up against, like, the super baddies Som and Emote have locked up?! It’s not like they’re fully trained, you heard about what happened last week!!!!!” She was getting pretty worked up, and Roman was getting alarmed.

“Erica, calm down. There’s probably plenty behind the scenes we don’t know about. Plus there are heroes from other cities if we need them. Relax.” Her shoulders deflated as he turned back to his locker. He made a split-second decision and turned back to her. 

“How about this. I’ll ask my dad what he knows or can find out about this, and I’ll get back to you? That way you don’t have to worry about it.” She shrugged and turned away. The whole conversation was a sham. The chatter all around them started up again. Of course, they all were listening. She wanted a show and she got it. A nice boost to her, and also helped soothe some worries and made them look good on their first day. Everything fake, as always.

Roman grabbed the rest of his supplies out of his locker and shoved them into his bag. He had to reach back in to fish out his schedule once he realized that it was in there as well. He squinted at it as he made his way down the hallway. Once he had gone up a flight of stairs and down two hallways he made it to his homeroom. 

He hesitated before walking into the room. He had gotten a glimpse into the math teacher’s classroom and had seen his brother’s best friend. Remus was nowhere near, probably in another classroom but, of course, Roman was stuck with Janus. The olive-toned boy was already slumped in a seat, eyes focused on his phone. He couldn’t see them from the door but Roman knew about the vitiligo patches on the other side of his face almost surely covered with floppy bangs. 

His skin tone contrasted quite a lot with Roman and Remus’ own, their Latino heritage contributing to their deeper shades and mess of brown curls. Remus had a gray streak in his bangs from a drunken mishap and a few whickers above his upper lip, but other than that they were pretty similar. Roman kept his hair way less messy to keep up appearances but in reality he couldn’t care less. All part of the show.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and took his first steps into the classroom. A couple of people looked up but he didn’t acknowledge them. The teacher was typing away at his computer. Janus hadn’t glanced away from his screen.

Roman slid into the seat next to him, plopping his bag on the desk. He didn’t really want to bother him, he was just the only person he really knew in the class. At least that was what he told himself. He pulled out his phone to mirror Janus but kept sneaking glances at him. His floppy hair, cute beanie, and soft smirk practically had him melting. He pretended to be completely engrossed in his phone whenever the other looked up to squint at him. Eventually, he got fed up.

“Are you going to spit it out or keep sneaking glances like you think i can’t see them?” Roman flushed. He set his phone down and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Well um-uh well I um-was uh-” He couldn’t seem to form words anymore and his face was getting redder and redder. Janus’ eyebrows were getting higher and higher. Thankfully his suffering was cut short by their elderly teacher standing up to talk to the class.

“Well, everyone, welcome to my homeroom. My name is Mr. Anderson and this your-” Roman zoned out quickly enough and kept stealing glances at Janus. He just hadn’t seen him in ages and he looked better than usual, he reasoned. Totally heterosexual explanation. 

Soon enough the bell rang to signal for them to get their asses to first period. He shot out of his seat as quick as he could, but he wasn’t fast enough. Janus managed to snag his arm before he could get far and pulled them face-to-face. Their noses were almost touching. 

“What the fuck was that about, Alvarez? Just cause I hang out with your brother doesn’t mean you can check me out and get away with it!” Roman sputtered and tried to squirm out of the other’s grip but he was strong.

“I didn’t-I wasn’t-no I-I just-” He finally managed to escape out into the crowded halls with a burning red face. Janus just stared after him with a vaguely smug smirk. Roman called out an apology over his shoulder before vanishing. Hell, he  _ knew  _ that his little crush wouldn’t end well. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh yay? First ao3 fic and I've been working on this for ages, it's almost 3 am and i have big plans. Also I will definitely spot the huge mistakes later. ahhhhh I hate first chapters they feel so boring


End file.
